


Home

by Create



Series: Life: As true as it can get [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create/pseuds/Create
Summary: The only home for Ian Edgerton.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little character study of Ian.

Ian Edgerton.

A name, people respect.

A name, people look up to.

A name, people are scared of.

The name of a man, who was alone, who was left alone by the people who he loved because he made a tiny mistake at the age of 18. Some would call it simple, others, who he wasn’t able to explain it too, thought that he should have died. This mistake was the reason why he went to the army. Because he had no home anymore and because he was looking for one. He soon was one of the best snipers in the whole army and went to numerous jobs which nobody should have to do. But he did them anyway.

At the time he came back into the states, people looked up to him. People realized that he was a person, who you shouldn’t mess with. He was somehow proud of that but on the other hand did he find out that he was more alone in the world then ever before.

That was the point when he decided to go to the FBI. He wanted to work in a job where he could combine his abilities and his wish to help other people. He passed all of the requirements easily and waited what they wanted him to do. He did not make many friends because he was never really talkative. But there was this one man. This one man who left him speechless. This one man who was different from all the other people he had met in his life. This one man, he’s been fallen for too long ago. 

______________

 

Ian new that he was gay since the age of 14. He was never really interested in women and never really understood what other men saw in them. He comes from a Indian tribe, which is located in the middle of nowhere where being gay or lesbian or transgender was never really a bad thing like it is out in the „normal world“. 

Here, it was like being a alien, doing something completely wrong. That is on of the reasons why he still, after all of this years looks at the one special, special agent with love, but never telling him his feelings. 

The man would never return his love for sure, even if there were some rumors going around about him being bi. Ian was sure that he would never have that luck in his life, to be able to call this man his man.

This is the reason why he is only able to meet him and drink some after work beer and watch the latest baseball game, although he was never interested in it.

„What have I missed?“, asked Don as he entered the room, taking his beer and sitting down next to Ian. 

A normal day for Don, but a day where Ian felt home, because Don was his home, even if he didn't knew what he meant for the sniper.


End file.
